PPG: La historia de mi vida
by nena-linda-pink
Summary: La vida de una adolecente donde sucede cosas espantosas, en la ciudad mas cruel del mundo del espejo, donde no hay piedad, amor, justicia, paz. Despues de escapar de su casa creen que el sufrimiento termina? Este es el relato de una muchacha que logra salir adelante a pesar de tener problemas y de sentir que no es nadie en especial, cual sera su destino? Quizas ser Dj o un RRB? :P
1. Notas antes de empezar

**Notas antes de empezar**

Nuala es mi propia creacion, ella tiene 16 años, originalmente es ciudadana quien vive en Viletown, tiene a un padre como periodista y una madre como enfermera. Su madre falleció un tiempo después de su cumpleaños y su padre empezó abusar de ella.

Por haber pasado una fea experiencia, su doble personalidad fue creada, ella se llama Cadence, su misión es proteger siempre a Nuala. Cuando Cadence se enoja ella pasa a ser Nuala, ella representa el odio que Cadence ha guardado para si misma hacia su padre y lo saca también cuando la fastidian mucho.

6 años después ella escapo de su casa y misteriosamente termino en Townsvile.

Pienso introducir personajes en la historia como los RowdyRude Boys, RowdyRuff Boys, Vocaloid, PowerPuff Girls y entre otros.

Cadence va ser quien cuente la historia de su vida, así que ya sabran su manero de pensar.

**El texto en negro es para pensamientos, **_el texto en italic va ser para sueños_

También pienso hacer que en sierto periodo se cambie la persectiva para que los personajes que nos acompañen tengan oportunidad de dar pensamientos.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, ya dento de poco subiré el primer capitulo.

Ojo cualquier pregunta de un capitulo o si desean saber mas de mi creacion sientanse libres de preguntar!


	2. Lo que veía

Ya pasado mucho tiempo desde que vivo en Townsvile, como siempre habia pensado aqui todos son mas amables, sigo enterder porque la gente en Viletown no puede ser como la gente de aqui. Pura, amable y cariñoso... eso creia yo... hasta que ocurrieron eventos que me marcaron mi vida, dejando mi alma repleta de cicatrices, se derramó sangre, hubo dolor, hubo incidentes que casi a mi y a los chicos nos cuestan la vida, apesar de eso siempre actuabamos como si nada hubiera pasado, como que esto no se volviera a repetir... ¿Cómo podemos vivir pacíficamente sin pensar en el horror que esta por ocurrir?

En Viletown siempre estaba en alerta, ya que en esa ciudad la sociedad vale una madre, los fugitivos eran los débiles, personas que eran puras sin embargo eran perseguidos y torturados porque se creía que eran ellos los que obraron mal, los que tenia una forma incorrecta de ver la realidad, antes yo creía en la forma como la sociedad miraban las cosas, todos eran crueles, groseros, personas que siempre tenian odio, eran rencorosos... esa forma era como yo siempre veía a la sociedad en forma positiva, siempre pensaba que la sociedad era asi y que no obraran mal... siempre lo veía de esa forma, hasta que conocí a alguien que de las enseñanzas de aquellos fugitivos torturados me cambio mi forma de ver las cosas...

* * *

Como siempre hacia el mismo y aburrido roll de todos los días, me despertaba, me alistaba para ir a la Secundaria. Siempre llegaba al instituto "Escuela Secundaria de Townsvile", me encontraba con gente en la entrada y en los pasillos. Siempre habían los cargosos que sacaban de quicio a quien sea, los buenas gentes que siempre te hacian pasar momentos increibles. Antes de iniciar las clases, siempre iba al salón, me sentaba en mi pupitre y miraba por la ventana... ya habia pasado como hace 3 años que no supe nada de los RowdyRuff s ni de Kai, Ressee Haru, incluyendo a las PowerPuffs, supuestamente los chicos me dijieron que tubieron que partir a Tokio por motivos personales y que dentro de poco regresarán... pero para esa época yo me habia mudado a Townsvile, ya estaba en otro instituto, con otros compañeros y otros maestros. Antes solíamos estudiar en la secundaria de Megavilla, era una ciudad magnífica pero lamentablemente tube que irme de allí por asuntos económicos... solo espero que no se enojen por a ver roto la promesa de esperarles cuando vovieran, lo bueno es que Boomer me dijo que siempre estaremos en contacto, nos mandabamos cartas siempre, pero últimamente no me ha llegado ninguna carta... sera que ahora esta ocupado con sus planes de intentos para volverse el novio de Miyako, ya que me contó que se enamoró de ella desde que empezaron a estudiar en el instituto.

Estando en la secundaria el día se me hacia largo y aburrido, y encima mas cansado el tener que soportar 8 horas de escuchar temas que encontraba aburridos sobre todo inútiles.

No tenía casi nada de amigos, resulta que no soy muy sociable que digamos, no es mi culpa de ser así, pero tampoco le veo la importancia de las amistades ya que la gran parte solo termina en hipocresía, además de no ser sociable, era demasiado tímida si se trataba de hablar sobre mí, y tengo razones para eso.

Terminado una vez las clases, como siempre me dirigía ma casa, vivía alli con una familia, vivía con dos señores o comomla gente los llama papá y mamá. Algo que debo confesar y cosa que no lo he dicho a nadie además de los chicos, era que ellos no eran mi verdadera familia, ellos tenían una hija quien fisicamente es igual a mí, perompor motivos personales me pidió que la matará ya que no se sentía ser alguien en especial, antes de eso ella me enseñó a como ser como ella, sus gustos y su forma de pensar.

Era algo penoso el haberme robado la vida de alguien más, pero esa persona eligio su destino y no no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

Lo único que me interesa es vivir tranquilamente y sin problemas.

Llegando a casa, la comida ya estaba lista, me sente comí, agradecí por la comida y luego me fui a mi cuarto. Sentí que esté dia se hizo mas corto de lo habitual. También siento que algo malo esta apunto de suceder. Solo espero que esto termine pronto que esto no se vuelva feo, solo espero que nada pase...

* * *

**Hola! Eato no es memoria o algo parecido! Ahi el primer capitulo de la historia! Q tal les parecio? Quizas un poco corta pero bueno poco a poco ire mejorandola! Solo deseo q se animen mucho en leerla :D**

**Cualquier pregunta sientanse libres de preguntar! Lo respondere en en proximo capítulo!**

**Antes de olvidarme subire 2 capítulos mas y luego emperare a traducir la historia en ingles! Asi deseo hacerle, subir 3 capitulos de cada uno!**

**Nos vemos y espero no tardarme tanto x3**


	3. Destrozada

**Notas antes de empezar el capítulo**

**Una-demente-suelta: jajaja gracias por el review me alegra tener ya mi segunda seguidora y espero que la historia te este gustando**

**Intentare ahora sii introducir dialogo en este capítulo, ya que en el otro se mostraba mas pensamientos :\**

**Cualquier duda sean libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capítulo! Nos vemos al final! **

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en la secundaria, fue el peor dia en mi vida en la que pudo pasar.

Ya había algunas personas, a quienes les dije como yo me sentia, sin embargo pasaron de ser "panas" a hipócritas. Me sentía muy sola, odiaba mucho el que me esten molesta y molesta todo el tiempo, ya que se perder la conciencia y a la final todo el mundo me dice que soy yo la grosera. En la clase de matemáticas estaba sentada en mi sitio, el profesor como siempre decia puras boberas, siempre era lo mismo: "Clase hoy vamos hacer blablabla. Hagan grupos para blablabla. ¿Quién no entiende blablabla?" Solo me distraigo por un momento, ya que el profesor dijo si habia un voluntario para resolver un ejercicio, con eso pasa Dean, el es el chico mas guapo y ñoño de todo el curso, y voltee a ver hacia la ventana sonrojada, Lapis, quien es fanatica de Justin Bieber (El Gayber para mi), escribia "a lola le gusta dean" todo eso en un corazón y encima mas en el cuaderno de Dean, Lapis luego voltea a verme con una cara de pierdete, y trata de tapar, luego trato de seguir observando lo que escribia, luego empieza a discutir.

"¿Se puede saber que tanto miras?", dijo ella.

"Mmm los que escribes...", dije con mirada sarcástica.

"Que te importa saber que carajos escribo", dijo ella con cara de enojo.

"Calmate que no tienes que ser tan grosera", le dije tratamdo de calmarla.

"Entoces no te metas en lo que no te importa" dijo ella, yo solo le torci los ojos de respuesta, de ahi veo como Dean regresaba a su lugar, y Lapis regreso su cuaderno torpemente haciendo que algunas hojas se caigan. Dean solo ve sus hojas en el suelo y dice "¿Quién hizo eso?"

"Fue Lola" dijo ella mientras me veia con cara de JaJa.

"No fui yo" dije, pero claro no era asi de facil ya que Dean a pesar de ser inteligente, era un idiota. Con eso viene el profesor y pregunta que sucede.

"La boba de Lola le voto las hojas, porque escribio A LOLA LE GUSTA DEAN, en su cuaderno" dijo Lapis.

"No es verdad, yo solo estaba viendo lo que Lapis escribia, luego vio que Dean regresaba a su puesto y deja caer las hojas", dije yo, por mi buena suerte yo le agrado al profesor de matemáticas por lo cual no me metería en un lio, bueno eso pensaba yo...

"No es sierto profe, no fui yo" dijo ella, pero yo estaba segura que el profe no le iba a creer ya que ella es de las que mas joden en clases sobre todo en clase de matemáticas.

"Lapis te ganaste un reporte", dijo el profesor y todo el curso empezo hacer verinche, yo volteo la mirada al pizarrón mientras que el profe ya empezo hacer 3l reporte, con eso Lapis me toca el hombro y le refreso a ver, con eso ella me lanza una bola de papel de la cara.

"LAPIS A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOA" grito el profe.

"HAY SI PROFE, A LOLA LE CREE TODO, SI SE TRATA DE DECIR ALGO NOSOTROS PUES NO AHI NO HACE NADA", dijo Ello, el es... digo ERA linda persona, al parecer que, el curso entero le odiaba al profe, ya que el a mi me ayudaba en todo "aparentemente".

"Aja profesor eso es totalmente injusto", dijo Lapis, el profe Entonces le jala de la oreja a Lapis y se la lleva a la oficina del director. Luego el cursome queda viendo feo y a comentat entre ellos, yo solo golpee mi cara con la mesa de pupitre y comence a sollozar, uno era injusto que el curso se ponga en el lado de Lapis, ya que me hechaba la culpa de algo que no hice, y segundo yo fui una pendeja en decirle a Lapis como me sentia en realidad claro que no le digo nada de quien soy en verdad, antes pensaba que Lapis era una de esas personas especiales con podia desahogarme, pero se ve que ella no fue capaz de reflexionar, ya que me trata y me sigue tratando como basura. En eso solo llegue a concluir que la hipocresía no solo hay en Viletown, sino aqui tambien en Townsvile.

Al final del dia, como siempre me iba regresando a mi casa caminando, pero en la salida me tope con Lapis, quien me agarro por las fuerzas con su pandilla, me llevaron a un callejon a golpearme, lamentablemente no podia conbatir contra ellas, uno tengo poderes asi que yo les mataria a los 5 minutos y dos ya estaba acostumbrada a ser golpeada.

Llegue a mi casa con el cuerpo lleno de moretones, y la idiota de esa señora o como se supone que debo decirle "madre" me regaño ya que segun la hipa de puta siempre hay una ves ala semana en la que estoy metida en una bronca, solo me dirigí a mi habitación y azote la puerta. Solo me acoste en mi cama y me puse a pensar que era una mala idea el haberme separado de los chicos, ya que ellos no eran asi sobre todo Boomer, Ressee y Haru, ya que ellos me defendian y siempre estaban ahi cuando mas los necesite. "Solo espero tener poderles verlos de nuevo" susurre y solo empece a llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Listo esto es todo por hoy! Les dire un anuncio que durante esta y la proxima semana no subire en nada ya que comencé con la temporada de los putos exámenes, asiq mis disculpas si les hago esperar mucho :)**


	4. Reencuento

**Notas antes de empezar!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo! Jeje aproveche que era fin de semana parra poder subirlo!**

**Una-demente-suelta: si jajaja era un poco extraño escribir eso! Pero bueno ya veremos como sigue la historia segun el proceso! Ah y ya van a parecer los Rrb aparecen prrimero y de ahi las PPG**

**Bueno esto es todo nos vemos al final**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Reencuento**

Había pasado ya varias semanas, para mi la secundaria se me hacia mas difícil, la gente no paraba de hacerme bully, estaba harta, sin embargo tenia que calmarme ya que siendo enojada soy peor. Pero este día se alegro mucho para mi...

Al iniciar las clases como siempre me encontraba viendo la ventana, el profe como siempre con su bla bla bla, creía que este d dia iba a ser como cualquier otro, minutos despues, alguien toca la puerta, todo el mundo se calla y volteamos a ver... para mi sorpresa era... ¡BOOMER!

Si asi era Boomer, mi mejor amigo que no le habia visto desde hace mucho tiempo, mi rubio cambio mucho, el tenia su pelo rubio corto, sus hermosos ojos color azul marino, estaba usando una camiseta azul, pantalones negros y convers negros. Me quedé en shock, me sorprendía tanto que el este de regresó, supongo que Brick y Butch regresaron también.

El profe dijo que desde ahora en adelante Boomer iba a ser nuestro compañero, Boomer se presento, el estaba tan animo como siempre sabe estar, desde volteo a verme y me murmuró "Hola socia". Socia era el apodo de como ellos siempre me llaman, desde que me volvi su mejor amiga y una de ellos, desde ese dia ninguno de los tres a dejado de decirme socia, no se porque pero no me importa que me llamen así. Yo me le quede viendo y las lágrimas se me habian formado en los ojos, me sentia tan feliz de verle que me levante de mi pupitre y corrí a abrazarlo. Boomer tambien me abarazo, el abrazo duro como 5 minutos. Nos vimos directo a los ojos y nos sonreímos, pude notar que los demas nos veían confundidos, al parecer se sorprendieron al ver que si tengo amigos. Ya regrese a mi puesto, el profe le dijo a Boomer que podia sentarse en donde quiera, pues el se sentó en un pupitre que estaba vacío a mi derecha. Ya después iniciaron las clases.

Receso

Ya una vez estando en el receso me fui con Boomer a la cafetería para comer, nos sentamos en una mesa e inicamos la típica conversacion.

"Enconces que tal les fue con su misión, se nota mucho que se tardaron en cumplirla" dije yo.

"La mision fue dura pero al fin logramos terminarla para venir aqui" dijo el sonriendo.

*suspiro* "Lastima que nos les pude acompañar, y peor aun no puedo saber de que se trataba ya que Brick dijo que no me pueden decir nada", dije yo mientras veia al suelo.

"Jaja no te preocupes por eso, si Brick lo dijo era para que no te quedes con pánico, por lo menos puedo contarte lo que hicimos durante nuestro tiempo libre" dijo el.

"Esta bien... mmm enconces como te sientes en el cuerpo de Haru" dije yo. Que yo recuerde, los tres habian terminos en los cuerpos de tres chicos, según lo que yo sabía Brick, Butch y Boomer no estaban totalmente reconsruidos y llegaron a terminar en el cuerpo de de alguien más.

"¿Ah?" Dijo el con cara de confundo, que acaso no me entendió...

"Boomer no te hagas el estupido, tu sabes de que estoy hablando" dije yo.

"Mmm esto es otra sorpresa..." dijo el viendo a algo.

Ya solo me confundió y me di la vuelta tratando de seguir su vista, solo veían como un chico de pelo y ojos cafe venia a nuestra mesa. Para mi sorpresa era Haru. Me quede en shock... pero como era eso posible, si ellos dos estaban en un solo cuerpo.

"Hola Cadence" dijo el peli café. El estaba usando una camiseta manga corta, unos pantalosnes grises oscuros y unos convers celestes.

"Pero como diablos... " murmure realmente confundida.

"Jeje que tenemos que contartelo" dijo Boomer.

Una vez que Haru se sento, empezaron a decirme que habian conocido a alguien que los logró separar, Haru dijo que una parte de ellos se habia quedado en sus cuerpos, ya que me dijo que conservaba la visión que compartia con Boomer; de lo que yo me acuerdo el cuerpo de Haru estaba en muy mal estado, el estaba super enfermó, me havia dicho que siempre había visto borroso pero desde que Boomer estubo en su cuerpo, compartieron la vista. Segun Haru dixe que ahora se siento de maravilla y que nunca tendrá que volver al hospital.

"Me alegra oir eso" dije yo mas aliviada.

"Si, al principio era raro acostubranos a estar en cuerpos separados, pero me alegro que ya puedo verma Boomer en la cara" dijo Haru.

"Por sierto, Boomer y Haru no me pueden decir Cadence o Nuala" dije yo sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Por?", preguntaron ellos.

"Bueno nadie de aqui sabe quién son en realidad, pero piesno revelarme cuando tenga la oprtunidad, por ahora solo diganme Lola" dije yo.

Asi fue como continuó el día, terminaron las clases y a la hora de la salida me despedi de ellos, los dos tenian que irse a la tienda de flores que había abierto Haru, lamentablemente Haru siempre habia vivido separado de sus padre, ya que segun él sus padres, siempre le dejaron viviendo en el hospital ya que a cada rato solo le operaban. Me despedi de ellos y solo observe como Boomer se llevaba a Haru volando. Fue lindo este dia, ahora se que los chicos estan de regresó, pero el que ellos ya no esten mas en los cuerpos de Ressee, Kai y Haru me sorprede mucho. Me preguntó si hay mas sorpresas y secretos que me puedan revelar.

* * *

**Bueno es todo por hoy!**

**De buena educacion voy a dar creditos, Haru Resse y Kai pertenecen a Enthriex, quien esta aqui en fanfiction, visintenla, ella escribe historia ceheveres se las PPG y de los RRB, pero si eres sensible y no te gusta la sangre o la violencia no leeas ya q es un poco fuerte bueno jeje y ademas si saben ingles.**

**Bueno cualquier duda sean libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
